megablokshalowarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Covenant
The Covenant Empire is the main enemy faction in the Halo Universe. The Covenant is a religious hegemony occupying a large portion of the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. Their society is based around their religion, which itself is based around the Prophets' misinterpretations of ancient Forerunner texts. The Covenant believes in the Great Journey, or that they must gather Forerunner artifacts, which will lead them to the Halo rings, the activation of which will cause them to transcend into gods and purge the universe of all sin. In truth, however, these artifacts were left to be inherited by humanity, and the Halo rings are weapons to be used against The Flood, and their activation will destroy every living thing in the galaxy, depriving The Flood of its food source, thereby starving it to death. The Covenant's war against humanity began because an ancient Forerunner A.I. named Mendicant Bias (whom the Covenant called "The Oracle") Informed the three highest Prophets (called the Heirarchs) of part of their misinterpretation, telling them about how the relics were really meant for the humans. Knowing that this information would destroy the Covenant, the Heirarchs claimed that the humans were defacing holy relics and needed to be eliminated. The Covenant's military was a juggernaut of unparalleled power. No one had ever defeated the Covenant in a war, but humanity's relentless defiance and refusal of extinction gave them a fighting chance against the Covenant's unstoppable might, this chance increased greatly during the "Great Schism" which was a covenant civil war, which led the Elites to ally with the humans and defeat the Covenant. But even after their defeat in 2552, some members of the Covenant continued to oppose humanity, most notably those known as the Covenant Remnant, whom were led by Shipmaster Jul 'Mdama, these members successfully started a new war with humanity 4 years later, so far in this new war there are Elites, Hunters, Grunts and Jackals. However Brutes and Drones have not yet been spotted, possibly recovering from the "Great Schism". In the new war against humanity, the covenant has united with the Forerunner known as the Didact, along with this forerunner are his AI known as promeathans, with the added numbers of the promeathans the covenant felt confident enough to launch an attack on the UNSC INFINITY in 2558 the attack was a mix of failure and success. The attack was considered a failure as they failed to destroy the INFINITY, and yet it was a success as they captured Dr. Catherine Halsey. Ultimately the covenant retreated from the forerunner planet known as Requim, not before Jul M'Dama activated requiems self destruct cycle which meant the planet would crash into a star destroying the metal planet. The plan also failed to destroy the INFINITY. The status of the covenant remains unknown since their retreat. Client Races Halo Mega Bloks Covenant Species *Elites - Sangheili (Latin Name: Macto cognatus, meaning "I Honor My Father's Blood" or "I Glorify My Kin") *Grunts - Unggoy (Latin Name: Monachus frigus, meaning "Cold Monk") *Jackals - Kig-yar (Latin Name: Perosus latrunculus, meaning "Hateful Bandit") *Brutes - Jiralhanae (Latin Name: Servus ferox, meaning "Furious Slave") *Hunters - Mgalekgolo (Latin Name: Ophis congregatio, meaning "Serpent Union") *Skirmishers- Kig-Yar (Latin Name: Perosus latrunculus, meaning "Hateful Bandit") *Prophets - San' Shyuum (Latin Name: Perfidia vermis, meaning "Worms of Treachery") (Prototype shown with prototype of Scarab at ToyFair 2014) *Drones - Yanme'e (Latin Name: Turpis rex, meaning "Dishonorable King") Non Halo Mega Bloks Covenant Species *Engineers - Huragok (Latin Name: Facticius indoles, meaning "Artificial Genius") Planets Controlled by the Covenant *''High Charity'' (Capital) *Sanghelios (Elite homeworld) *Qikost (moon of Sanghelios) *Suban (moon of Sanghelios) *Hesduros *''Decided Heart'' *Te (Hunter homeworld) *Doisac (Brute homeworld) *Chu'ot *Eayn (Kig-Yar homeworld; moon of Chu'ot) *Balaho (Grunt homeworld) *Palamok (Drone homeworld) *K7-49 (Likely abandoned after Operation: PROMETHEUS; Covenant name unknown) Vehicles Vehicles Made By Mega Bloks *Phantom *Ghost *Banshee *Prowler *Chopper *Wraith *Vampire *Locust *Revenant *Space banshee *Seraph *Spectre *Shadow *Scarab Vehicles Not Made By Mega Bloks *Spirit (prototype made) *Anti-Air Wraith *Lich *Harvester *Type-27 Anti-Air Cannon Weapons *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Plasma Launcher *Needler *Needle Rifle *Energy Sword *Plasma Grenade *Carbine *Brute Shot *Fuel Rod Cannon *Brute Spiker *Mauler *Brute Plasma Rifle *Gravity Hammer *Beam Rifle *Focus Rifle *Storm Rifle *Halo 4 Beam Rifle *Halo 4 Needler *Concussion Rifle (Not yet made by mega bloks) Category:Factions Category:Covenant